Mew
by deadshinigami
Summary: Ichigo and his brother Shiro are two hybrid cats in a pet store. What becomes of them when they suddenly get a new owner with an interesting pet panther hybrid?
1. Chapter 1

_**Mew**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer : I do not own the awesomeness that is Bleach nor the original Bleach characters.<em>**

**_Author's Note : I wasn't going to post this but my beta forced me too. Unfortunately she's my best friend who has access to all my stories... _**

**_Beta note : YAY! Now she has to finish it.. *evil smile*_**

* * *

><p>Shiro wrapped his paws under him and snuggled closer to his brother who was curled up in the corner of the see through kennel they were kept in. Even though they were hybrids they kept to their kitten form. Many people had tried adopting one of them but they never made it out of the store without being attacked by one or both of the males. Noone wanted two male wildcat hybrids. Till a new human came in followed by a teal haired panther hybrid. The store owner spoke to the human before leading it to the kennel holding the two. Shiro watched as the human's albino hand lifted his brother bringing him to his chest and the panther in his human form lifted the other out and handed it to his master who smiled as the two kits curled up together under his chin.<p>

By the time the kits opened their eyes they were in the backseat of a car. The panther's head was on his master's lap and the kits were curled together next to his stomach. They mewled as they were lifted by the scruff and carried up stairs and laid on unbelievably soft carpet.

"Come on, it's time to get up."

Shiro sat up glancing around the room with his mouth hanging open at the enormous room everything but the ceiling was covered in carpet and the room had cat trees and beams of wood connecting everything. The beams were large enough to support humans along with the trees.

Shiro glanced back at his brother and the panther before bolting into one of the cat trees and raking his claws down the walls. Ichigo sat where he was and glanced between his brother and the larger panther that he was currently next to. Going by the human form of the panther he assumed he was 21 maybe 22. And didn't lose his tail or ears in his human form, that was normal for wild cats though.

Ich was brought back from his thoughts when he was carried by the scruff of his neck and carried to the top of one of the larger trees in the room. Shiro followed the larger silently. Ichigo was placed between massive paws and a tounge glided gently over his fur. He relaxed as the smell of humans and that pet store were washed away. He did find it slightly odd that this older male would clean him so willingly. A snout pressed at his stomach rolling him over and the tounge slid from his tail over his stomach. Ichigo couldn't hold back his moans. Shiro clung to the edge of the tree and watched the treatment his brother was receiving.

"That's kinda mean, don't ya think?"

The panther raised an eyebrow to the white kit before the words clicked.

"Ain't ya a little young to be making passes at me."

"Well considering you're the one with their tounge all over my brothers cock, NO."

"I was simply removing the scent of humans and that store nothing more whether or not he chooses to see this as a pleasurable thing is his choice." Shiro smirked at the glare he received from his brother but it was cut short when the tounge slid over his dick again. Ichigo crawled over a massive paw as Shiro was snatched up by the scruff and placed in the same spot Ich had been in. Ich giggled as he watched his brother try to fight his way out of the other's reach but he was caught again and the licks began.

"So what's your name?"

"Grimm, and yours?"

"I'm Ichigo and that's Shiro."

"Hmm, I take it Shiro is the one that likes to make trouble out of the two of ya."

"mmhmm"

"Can't you transform yet?"

"Of course."

"Then why don't you?"

"Well we never had a need to. We have a human form, a kitten form, and the normal for our age."

"So you're not really old enough to leave your kitten stage yet?"

"I don't know but we're 18 so I'm sure we'll lose it soon."

"Some wild cats don't lose it. Did anyone in your family live with a kitten form?"

"We never knew our family. Our mother was killed and our sisters were taken from our father along with us and afterwards we were separated."

"You speak of such things as if they are normal. Do you feel no sorrow toward this?"

"Of course! But it's been many years and I still have my brother and he healed me. Which is why I never leave him and he never leaves me."

"Well either way you're perfectly safe here."

Shiro crawled over a massive paw and curled up behind his brother glaring at the now smirking panther.

"I wanna see your human form."

"Why?"

"Well it's not gonna kill ya and ya'll done seem mine."

"True but we don't have clothes."

"Yes, you do. All things in this room are your's you'll find a closet inside one of the trees farther toward the back of the room. If ya can't figure out which one it is you're blind."

The kits wandered toward the back of the room were a massive round tree stood with clothss on hangers lining the walls.

Moments later a tall well built albino with white hair appeared dressed in a black tight fitting shirt and dark jeans followed by a tan male with bright orange hair dressed in a Black Veil Brides T-shirt and black skinny jeans. Grimm fought the urge to drool at the sight of the two males. The albino sat lightly on a beam in front of the panther and the other leaned against a wall of another massive cat tree. Grimm now in his human form tried not to stare at the undeniably sexy cats before him. Which became impossible when an albino hand gripped the panthers chin forcing him to stare directly at him when he spoke.

"So Grimm, tell me. Am I still to young to hit on you?"

Grimm was speechless. He had no idea how to reply to him. Did that mean he was serious about what he had said earlier or about being attracted to him? Ich plopped lightly on the beam where his brother sat waiting on the panther to answer when he turned and smirked at him.

"If you're not interested I have a lil berry here to keep me company."

Before anything could be said by anyone Shiro fisted orange hair and his lips locked with his stunned brothers who timidly returned the kiss. Shiro's tongue glided easily into his counter parts mouth when he moaned and he made sure to hold the kiss until he knew Ich would be panting for breath the minute he was released.

Grimm couldn't help the growl that rang in the back of his throat. He knew he was playing straight into the smaller's game but damn.

At hearing what he knew was a growl from the jungle cat before him Shiro pulled away taking pride in both winning the game and how flustered his brother looked when he pulled back leaving a string of saliva connecting them that he slowly licked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Mew

Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer : I do not own the awesomeness that is Bleach nor the original Bleach characters.<em>**

**_Beta's Note : Ok... So technically this has been finished for about 2 or 3 weeks... but first AUTHOR PERSON forgot to tell me that it was DONE... for a week or two... Then when I was finally told 6 days ago... First I was busy then I just plain forgot... So, yeah... Sorry... _**

* * *

><p>It has been about three days since being adopted. Shiro laid in his bed and Ichigo curled around him. In the bed next to them laid the jungle cat GrimmJow. Shiro and Grimm both are now in competition with each other for Shiro's smaller brother, or that's how Shiro saw it. Ichigo wasn't weaker than his brother but he was submissive which in a wildcat's genes meant he could get pregnant.<p>

Shiro couldn't help the smirk he wore at the moment. He had Ichigo in his arms and he could feel the glare from the other on him and nuzzled his brother's neck. Shiro's hands trailed down Ichigo's body till they wrapped tightly around the smaller's waist. He pulled his brother flush against him and Ichigo nuzzled lazily into his brother's neck.

Grimm laid with his head on his arms and glared at the albino that was keeping him from the male. Grimm hated the way Shiro was so easy going and forward. He also hated that he was keeping him from his prize.

Shiro heard a growl erupt from him when Ichigo shifted out of discomfort. Ichigo opened one eye long enough to give his brother a confused look. That was met with an almost scary glare from Grimm. He wasn't sure if the glare was at him or his brother but he didn't like it. Ich worked his way out of his brother's arms and made his way to the bathroom. Setting the toilet seat and lid down he sat on it and began running hot water. Sure he was a cat but he thought best while in water. He undressed and sat on the side of the hot spring styled tub. Dipping his feet in and curling his tail around his waist before sliding in and turning off the water. He pinned his ears to his hair to keep water from getting in and relaxed letting his body rest in the chin high water. He glanced around noticing the strawberry shampoo. Pouring a generous amount on his hand he slid back on to the tube side and began to massage the soap into his tail trying to hold back moans. He had mixed feelings about how sensitive his tail was. He fought the urge to lay back and stroke his tail but it was starting to getting hard when pictures of the bodies of one unbelievable panther and his amazing brother were playing in his mind. His grip on his tail started to tighten as it moved up and down the appendage. He moaned loudly as his hand sped up and his breath became ragged pants.

Shiro sat up quickly along with Grimm, there was an amazing scent coming from the bathroom that connected to thier room. Shiro shot out of bed toward the owner and began hearing loud moans and whines. He tried the door to find it unlocked but left the door shut when he felt Grimms breath on his shoulder. One of Shiro's claws slid into the lock and locked it. He then turned and five razor like nails raked down Grimm's face. Shiro wanted the other male far away from his brother. Grimm hissed and backed away before slamming the smallers wrists into the solid wood door digging his claws into the door effectively immobilizing them while doing the same to the others legs by using his tail to restrain them. Shiro hissed but he knew very well that he had been beaten. He retracted his nails and looked down letting his bangs cover his eyes. Grimm put more pressure on the wrists drawing a pained mewling from the smaller body. Shiro hated himself at the moment, here he was trapped and reduced to a kit. He couldn't with hold his cries as more and more pressure was put on his wrist. He was submitting and he knew it.

He felt Grimm lean in and breath on his ear

"Who said it was the berry I was after, hmm?"

Shiro seemed calm till the words sank in. He gasped and stared up at the male before him. There was no way he heard that right. He was NOT submissive to anyone not that the situation he was in agreed. He came out of his confusion and hissed at the male above him earning him an evil chuckle from the much larger male.

A soft knock brought Grimm back to reality and he turned to see the albino human from a few days earlier. Shiro was dropped and Grimm returned to his animal form never taking his eyes off the human before him. About that time Ichigo walked out the door Shiro had been pressed to moments ago. Shiro stared blankly at the form. Ich looked down at his brother before looking up to see Grimm still faceing his master and the human staring with uncaring eyes at the orangette. The human turned motioning for Grimm to follow and left the room. Ich rolled his eyes and walked to his own bed after pulling his brother to his feet.

After bringing himself back to reality he noticed that he was the only one in the room and Ich was still wet from his activities in the bathroom.

A smirk played against Shiro's lips as he made his way to sit on Ichigo's bed. Ichigo watched his brother closely before dismissing him when he sat on his bed far from the closet Ichigo was digging through at the moment. What Ichigo didn't know was that Shiro was watching every movement the orangette made anywhere from a drip of water from his hair to the way he stood. Ich groaned as he turned to walk back to his bed.

"Shiro, have you seen my-"

Noticing the dark red pants draped over the head board of his bed he stomped across the room.

Shiro sat staring at his brother holding back laughter as he watched the male stomp around with nothing but tight silk boxers on trying to find hell knows what. Shiro stood as Ich got closer receiving a glare from the other male.

"What ya want Shiro."

"Www, come on Ich it's not right to assume I want something just cuz I watch you and put you cloths in weird places is it."

"Shiro I'm serious what ya want."

"If I told you I'd have to kill you."

"Shiro!"

"Ok, ok. I'm bored. Really really bored."

"Why did you hide my clothes?"

"Cuz I like you better without them. Hell the boxers are pushin the limits even."

"Forget it, I'm sorry I asked."

"Apology accepted. Now about those boxers."

Ich started to back away only to be pressed firmly against the wall behind him. He gasped as Shiro's lips sealed over his and moaned as his tongue explored his mouth. Shiro wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist and lead him to the canopy covered bed he had been sitting on moments before. Ich sat straddling his brother's hips. He couldn't bring himself to care. It felt so good and he was left panting after one kiss. Lips met again in an even more passionate kiss that was broke as Shiro grabbed the base of Ichigo's tail. Burying his fangs in Shiro's shoulder as pleasure built up in his body. He couldn't move the slightest move as it sent an unbelievable spike of pleasure through his body.

"sh-Shiro that's n-not fair."

"Shiro! Put down you brother." Shiro turned toward a very pissed GrimmJow and sighed reluctantly releasing his prey.

"Yes master!" Shiro rolled his eyes and looked down at Ich and couldn't hold back a dark chuckle.

Ichigo was blushing bright red and had covered himself halfway with blankets even though he wasn't naked and sat tucking a stray piece of hair behind his ear and hugging his tail. It was then that Shiro happens to notice the smirk on the panther's face.

"What's got you so happy?"

"Guess who controls you for the next week while masters not here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Mew**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach nor any of it's characters.**_

* * *

><p>"There is no way in hell I'm following your orders for the next week, Grimm. <em>Not a chance!" <em>

"Shiro it's just a week what could he do that is so freaking awful. Hell, you practically rape me every chance you get. I don't see how anything could be much worse."

"Ya Shiro, what's so upsettin' to ya." The albino glared at his brother and the panther. He sighed in defeat and agreed.

GrimmJow let a smirk twist on his lips as he watched how the albino reacted to the news. He wandered over laying on a tree that was hit directly by the sunlight through the window and let it warm his fur as he dozed off lazily. Shiro smiled as he watched the other doze off. He found a nail sticking out of the tree and tied a leash to it on the other end there was a collar that he gently slipped around the panther's neck, latching it just tight enough that it would hold both of Grimm's forms in place. He sat just out of reach and snickered as his tail circled around Grimm's leg and jerked on it enough to wake the larger cat. Grim jumped only to be jerked back by the leash. He growled as he lunged at Shiro his face stopping a hair away from Shiro. Shiro sat with a wide grin as he watched his plan work perfectly.

His grin turned to panic as Grimm's arms flew out latching onto his clothes.

The larger and now pissed Grimm pulled him within his range and pinned the smaller body below him.

"Take it off." the growled words made Shiro shiver. He shook his head but rethought his answer when rows of fangs sank deep into his shoulder ripping a scream from his throat. Shiro glared at the cat above him and shaky hands tried to pry the latch open.

"I-i-i can't your pulling it too tight."

The look he got was enough to make him stop breathing.

Grimm drug them to the edge of the tree and just as the latch came lose Ichigo crashed into the latter cat sending him crashing to his side. Ichigo fell to his full form of a tiger and buried his fangs in Grimm's shoulder. Grimm fell limp in his jaws and his breaths became long and even. Shiro was still on top of the tree but he had passed out too at some point.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat staring at his work as the two began to groan pulling slowly back from sleep.<p>

"Mornings. Don't ya just hate em." He said loud enough for both men to hear. Both males looked at Ichigo befor noticing the feel of metal around their wrists.

"Careful, you do anything to them cuffs and bzzzz." He mumbled before popping a piece of candy in his mouth.

"You little bitch." Grimm mumbled more to himself than out loud. Ichigo laughed at Grimm's words and replied.

"You should have been expecting it. I mean my brother tries to rape me and you tried to kill my brother. I'd say I'm killing two birds with one stone, wouldn't you?" And with that said he disappeared out of the room.


End file.
